Cinder Gina
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: Harvest Moon's more realistic take on the classic stories of Cinderella and Little Red Ridding Hood, starring Gina, and Dia. Also featuring Alex as the Prince.
1. Invitation To the Show

Apparently, there have been a couple of exaggerations in some well known stories. Of course, without these exaggerations, I would doubt that they would have became famous fairy tales. Still, some clarification is neccessary to establish the truth.

Two such cases are Cinderalla and Little Red Riding Hood.

First of all, the poor, abused young lady did not have three ugly step-sisters, but one cute stepsister, and two unwelcome guests.

Secondly, the one stepsister was actually a tender soul who looked after the young lady abused by the unwelcome, yet notoriously beautiful house guests.

Thirdly, the "fairy godmother" was not a benevolent being of omnipotent power, but a talented seamstress with a "magical" touch. She happened to live out in the woods, away from the castle, and civilization in general.

Fourthly, the royal family had not only a handsome son, but a beautiful daughter who's existance was sadly neglected by her kingdom.

Fithly, the wolf of "Little Red Riding Hood" was not a "real" wolf, but rather, an infamous stalker that was considered a figurative wolf, whose last name was litterally "W-U-L-F-E".

Sixthly, the stepsister mentioned earlier was also the little girl who carried the basket of goodies her grandmother, who happens to be the famous seamstress with the magical touch.

Finally, the two talels of Cinderalla and Little Red Riding Hood happen to be two parts of the same epic.

Now with all of these revelations brought to light, the citizens of Flower Bud Village would like to re-enact the "TRUE" story of these two famous tales. I would hope that any interested parties will attend this rather unique production.

-------------------------------------------

**"Cinder Gina" Cast:**

_Gina ... "Cinder Gina"_

_Dia ... Stepsister/ Little Red Riding Hood_

_Alex ... Prince Charming_

_Maria ... Princess Honey_

_Mayor Theodore ... King Theodore Roswell VIII_

_Marhta ... "Fairy" Grandmother_

_Dan ... Mr. Wulfe_

_Kurt... The Woodsman_

_Katie ... "House Guest #1"_

_Gwen ... "House Guest #2"_

_Jack ... The Royal Messenger_

-----------------------------------------

Thank you for viewing this invitation. I hope to see you soon...


	2. Opening Act

**Opening Act:**

**Two Moochers, a Stepsister, and a Girl with Glasses**

Once upon a time, in the outskirts of Flower Bud Kingdom lived two young stepsisters in their humble abode.

One is a raven-haired girl wearing a flowery green commoner's dress and matching headband. Despite her not-so-privileged upbringing, she gave off a noticeably elegant presence.

The other was a kindly young lady with light-blue hair in braids. She wore an earthly-brown commoner's dress soiled with soot, a big round pair of glasses, red bandana on her head.

At the time, the spectacled lady was busy scrubbing around the living room while the dignified watched by with concern as she sat on a comfortable couch. After awhile, the raven-haired young lady forced herself from her seat and marched towards her busy sister.

"Gina!" the raven-haired girl shouted.

The spectacled lady looked up and gasped as she saw her step-sister on her feet. "Dia! What are you doing? Y-your condition---"

"Never mind my condition!" Dia interrupted, "I'm gratefully that you enjoy taking care of the house and myself, but don't you think you're doing too much around here? I'm glad you're so kind and that you enjoy cleaning, but there people that are taking advantage of your good nature. Especially those two---"

The door swung open my incredible force, revealing two grinning ladies.

"Hellllo, "Cinder" Gina, do you have our food ready?" a girl with red curls announced. She wore frilly black dress and two bows in her hair.

"Yeah, do you realize how much energy it takes just to get over here? We're starving!" her companion complained. She had a blonde ponytail and wore a blue tunic and shorts along with a pair of brown shoes.

"Ah… Katie! Gwen! I'm sorry! I wasn't really expecting you two because I thought---

"Well, you thought WRONG, missy! Now get to work and make us some food! You know how terrible I am, anyway!" the girl with red hair sneered.

"Yeah. You know we're regulars around here. I can't believe you're starting to slip!" The blonde huffed.

Gina bowed to the two visitors in a panic. "Oh, I'm terrible sorry! Please be patient! I'll take care of it right away!" she cried. Immediately, she rushed right into the kitchen, but not before tripping over a loose floorboard. Unfortunately, she managed to fall head first; however, her glasses managed to slip off and got prevented from becoming glass shards. The poor maiden searched desperately for her seeing aid while the house guests reacted with jeering laughter. After a deep sigh, Dia stepped in and helped return her glasses to her.

"Thank you, Dia." Gina said gratefully as she put on her glasses. Afterwards, she took off once again into the kitchen.

Dia then turned back at their two houseguests with a frustrated look in her eyes.

"Honestly! Was that laughter really necessary?" she reprimanded.

"What's wrong with you? That was hilarious!" Katie grinned. "Ugly little "Cinder" Gina's simply getting her just desserts! I believe they call it Karma!"

Gwen chuckled. "Besides, it's pretty rare to get this kind of free kind of free entertainment from even a jester!"

Dia clenched her fists as she slowly approached the two young ladies.

"Man, Dia! You're really lucky to have all of this! You get to wake up early in the morning and have this homely chick attend wait on you hand and foot while we always have to make our way here!" Gwen cried shamelessly.

"Yeah! It's a good thing we have your horses to take us, otherwise, we'd be too pooped out to enjoy the service." Katie replied.

All of a sudden, both ladies had a devious grin on their faces.

"Unless…" Katie started.

"WE HAVE "CINDER" GINA FIX THE BEDS FOR US!" they cried in unison.

The raven-haired stepsister felt her blood boil as the young ladies laughed up a story.

"Hey! Dia! Dia! Have you ever made Gina massage your feet before?" Gwen asked in amusement.

SMACK! CRACK!

Dia huffed furiously as Katie and Gwen rubbed red marks on their faces.

"How dare you abuse her like that? All my stepsister is trying to do is be courteous to you people, but then you take advantage of her by mooching off us every single day!" Dia shouted. "I'm sure you two have your own lives to live. Why don't you try and make something of them!"

"Whoa, hold on there, little missy! You didn't have to fly off the handle like that! We're just trying to have some fun!" Gwen groaned.

Katie, however, wasn't quite as lax with the pain as her friend was.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? YOU WANNA START A FIGHT WITH ME, MISSY? WELL, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" she shouted.

"Even if I am a sickly girl, I know a winning fight when I see one." Dia coolly remarked.

"WHY YOU---"

Gwen had to restrain Katie from going after the assertive Dia, but she was having a hard time subduing her fiery temper. Just as Katie was on the urge of retaliation, there was a knocking on the door. All three ladies turned their attention towards the door as Gwen released her hold on Katie.

"I'll get it." Gwen sighed as she went to open the door.

Standing right outside the door was a grinning young man with chocolate brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He wore a feathered blue pimp cap, a snazzy blue doublet, some tights, a pair of dark blue boots, and some gloves.

"Yo, Ladies! I thought there were only two people were living here, but whatever. I guess someone's holding a party." The young man said.

Gwen turned around to see an agitated Dia before facing the young man again. "Uh… something like that." She said.

The young man shrugged. "Well, uh, as Flower Bud Kingdom's Royal Messenger, I have a proclamation to deliver for all the ladies of the land, and I guess this will save some time for me."

He then reached for a scroll at his side an unraveled it for reading.

"Ahem.

"Here ye, here ye!

His highness, King Theodore Rosswell VIII, announces this royal decree:

All the single women of the land are to attend the Royal Ball tonight."

All of a sudden, Gina returns with a plate full of tuna sandwiches.

"Okay, everyone!" Gina announced, "Lunch is---"

"Shut up! The royal messenger has some important news for everyone! Don't interrupt him! Let the man talk!" Katie griped.

Gina sighed as she carefully placed the tuna sandwich plate on a near by table.

At the same time, Dia shot a hateful glare at Katie, while the Royal Messenger himself glanced at the red-head with equal frustration. He cleared his throat loudly once more to grab everyone's attention before he continued.

"It has come to our royal court's attention that Crowned Prince Alex Rosswell is nearing the age of succession, so he is in due time to find some suitors, and, eventually, a feasible fiancée. Therefore, the King is holding a Royal Ball for this very purpose. Any lady, rich or poor, is welcome to attend the gala event. We really don't care about your background, as long as you posses the certain charm and grace our King looks for in a Princess, and whatever qualities our Prince looks for in a lady."

He then lowers the parchment from his face to add some personal input.

"So, yeah… my buddy Prince Auzzie is in desperate need of a potential lover if he's going to take over his crazy dad's duties. Sure, Auzzie resisted the whole proposition to begin with, arguing how drawn-out and pointless this method of matchmaking is, but our Royal Highness is all, "No! You need a wife so we can guarantee the future of our lineage! No Wifey, no Kingdom for you!" Yeah. I personally think our King is a spaz, but if you ladies are interesting in joining in on the party, you might as well come so you won't incur the wrath of our King." He commented.

The ladies went into deep thought upon hearing this.

"The Prince needs a fiancée, huh? Oh, this is just perfect! Our Kingdom's Royal family is LOADED, and I've always noticed how cool and handsome he is! SCORE! I can use the funds and the royal connections to establish my very own gothic Lolita café! With its guaranteed success and a fine royal husband, I'll be able to fulfill all my dreams in oen fell swoop! This is going to be easy! After all, who can resist a fine specimen such as myself." Katie thought with utter confidence.

"Royal Ball, huh? Well, I bet that'll be one sweet party. And a chance to charm a prince doesn't sound half bad, either. Although, I think that's more of Katie's think. This whole "princess" shtick doesn't sound quite as thrilling as everyone makes it out to be. I mean, all the royal duties and regulations and whatnot… but then again, maybe I could change all that if I became princess. Yeah! I could finally crush all the stupid gender stereotypes and start a revolution among the populace! Yeah, it could actually work! Everyone around me's been

Saying how attractive I am, so I definitely stand a chance! I just hope our Prince isn't some stiff…" Gwen thought.

"Alex… that name sounds familiar to me, somehow…" Gina thought.

Finally, Dia took notice of Gina's expression.

"Gina really seems to be really into this Ball… could it be?"

"Right! I have a few more announcements to make." The Royal messenger cried. He then placed the parchment in front of him once again.

"Our Royal Highness also requests that some bachelors also attend the ball to court his most splendid daughter, Princess Maria. In this case, he would prefer that nobleman attend for this purpose so that he can ensure a pleasant future for her as well. Few seem to recognize splendid qualities of this prodigal woman, so our king would finally want to bring the spotlight on her daughter for once."

Again, the messenger lowers his parchment.

"Yeah, I don't know how that's supposed to work. The guys will be too distracted with all the other women there." He commented before continuing to read from the parchment.

"So, if any of you ladies happen to know some outside nobility, go ahead and let him know about tonight's ball.

Finally, our law enforcement would like everyone to recognize our newest outlaw. His name is Daniel Wulfe, and he's wanted for stalking and sexual offense. Anyone with further information regarding this man should contact authorities immediately. They're offering about 5,000 Gold for useful information, and whopping 500,000 Gold for his capture. And uh… they also left me this sketch."

The Royal Messenger carefully rolled up his current scroll. He then took out another piece of folded up parchment at his side and unfolded it to reveal the sketch of the wanted man.

The inked picture of the young man had neck-length black hair and wore a bandana. He also had a perverted grin while his beady eyes looked very shifty.

"Be especially weary in the woods. Apparently, that's where he likes to hang out the most, and it's why he can be so elusive." He explained.

The ladies murmured amongst themselves in concern.

"That's all I have to say on the matter. So many houses to voices to visit, you know." The Royal messenger said. "I trust you ladies will be at the Ball tonight, them?"

The ladies all nodded in unison.

"Okay, good." The Royal messenger chirped.

He then bowed respectfully before taking his leave. "Bye ladies! I'm off!"

With that said, the Royal Messenger finally took off.

The rumbling tummies of the houseguests reminded them of their hunger. They were just about to head for the sandwiches until they caught sight of a romanticizing Gina.

Suffice to say, Katie and Gwen weren't about to let this go.

"What? YOU are actually having your own fantasies of being a princess?" Katie scoffed.

"Ah! No, I was just---"

"I'm not really the kind of gal that's into frilly girlie stuff, but even I know that isn't your kind of thing. Geez, you'd just ruin that sort of fantasy the way you are!" Gwen complained.

"Honestly! I wasn't scheming on becoming a princess or anything like that!" Gina insisted.

"But… but that name Alex strikes a chord within me, for some reason. Do I really know a crowned prince in my past? B-but… I know for a fact Alex is a common name. I don't remember meeting royally in my life…" Gina thought in the back of her mind.

"Cut the crap! You're obviously lying!" Katie growled.

"Yeah! Just stop it! You shouldn't lie about doing bad things like that!" Gwen shouted.

"Like you are!" Dia interjected.

Both ladies turned their attention to the sickly stepsister.

"Butt out of this! It's just between us and that homely schemer!" Gwen cried as she shamelessly pointed at a panicked Gina.

"Well, I personally think this is unfair fight! Two versus one? How despicable!" Dia argued.

Katie chuckled with amusement. "Look at it this way, little prissy. At the very least, we're not taking this out on a feeble girl like you." She grinned. Unfortunately for her, the cocky Katie was immediately rewarded with a right hook, not slap, to the face, sending her crashing into the ground.

"How's THAT for Feeble?" Dia shouted. Afterwards, she pointed a violent finger at Gwen.

"And Gina is NOT ugly! I know for a FACT that she can be WAY more beautiful than you two! But I suppose that doesn't really matter now! She already surpasses you in so many things, already! It's actually pretty sad how you two pale in compression to her!"

Despite the force of Dia's blow, Katie wasn't about to take her humiliation. She leapt up immediately and charged furiously at Dia, only to be stopped once again by Gwen's quick reflexes.

"Come on! Let's just take the Tuna Sandwiches and leave this place! Obviously, we're no longer welcomed here." Gwen huffed.

For awhile, it seemed like Katie was about to loose it like a caged animal, but her overwhelming hunger once again subdued her fury.

"C-curses… you're right. I don't know how long I can deal with Dia's attitude, but I'm seriously starving." Katie groaned regretfully.

Katie and Gwen quickly grabbed a few tuna sandwiches and started munching like crazy until consumed a vast quantity. With their bellies full, they gathered the remaining sandwiches and marched out in spite.

"I'm gratefully you enjoyed the food." Gina said in a polite tone while Dia looked at her in disbelief.

Outside, Katie and Gwen celebrated over their newfound hope.

"Whatever. Who needs that girl when we can live the high life with royal perks?" Katie smirked.

"Yeah. Whichever the prince chooses between the two of us, one can just invite the other over for some easy living, right?" Gwen proposed.

"I like the way you think, Gwen!" Katie replied.

With that said, the two moochers walked off into the sunrise while laughing maliciously.

Back at the house, Dia gazed thoughtfully at a disheartened Gina.

"Gina… you want to go to that ball, don't you?" Dia asked.

A flushed Gina looked back at Dia.

"Wh-what? What gave you that idea?" Gina cried with a shaky voice.

"Gina, you look like you've been thinking hard about something." Dia stated. "Maybe you're thinking… something important will happen if you go to ball, am I right?"

Gina nodded slowly and hesitantly. "Y-yes… b-but… I'm not planning to become a princess or anything. It's just that the name "Alex" sounds familiar and… I want to see what this is all about." She answered meekly.

"Oh." Dia answered. "Well then, it still warrants a reason for you to go. And you might as well, since it's free invitation."

"B-but… I don't have anything to wear for the Ball. If I go out in this, everyone will laugh me out of the castle… even worse than how Gwen and Katie do so everyday…" Gina whimpered.

"You can borrow my gown then. I don't really need to go." Dia insisted.

Bit Gina shook her head. "I'm sorry... but your gown is a bad fit more me. You have such a naturally petite frame, that I wont' be able to fit." She sighed. "Besides, you deserve to go out and have fun once and while."

Dia sighed along in disappointment. "Yeah, I guess I'm rather small. Not so many people fit my size, so we had to have Grandma Martha make it just for me. I'm really grateful that she happens to be one of the best sewers in the kingdom, too. They say her sewing skills are magical, like a fairy's." she lamented.

After pondering over this for awhile, an idea struck Dia's conscious. "Wait a minute! That's it! Granda Martha! SHE can make you the PERFECT gown so you can be the belle of the ball!" she exclaimed.

"Grandma Martha? Oh, my sweet grandmother. I haven't seen her in such a long time."

Gina said regretfully.

"Gina! Please forgive me. I know I'm a little weak, but I'm the only one familiar with the path to Grandma's house. Please wait for me in the mean time." Dia said as she reached for a hooded red cloak.

"Uh… if you don't mind, can you please take this basket of goodies I prepared along with you? I was considering have a picnic today and enjoying some treats under the sun, but considering today's situation, I figured it wouldn't be right of you visit Grandma without a proper gift." Gina said as she quickly rushed into the kitchen.

She quickly returned with the basket of goodies in hand, which she immediately handed to her stepsister.

"I'm still concerned about this rash decision of yours, but it always amazed me how you make it through the forest in one piece by yourself. At least the fresh air does you good in the process." Gina smiled.

Dia nodded thankfully. "I'll promise I'll be back in an instant. Just wait! I'll make sure you attend the Ball with the most beautiful gown in the kingdom! Good bye, Gina. I'm sorry to leave you like this." She announced.

"Goodbye, Dia! And be careful! The royal messenger did say there's a stalker hiding out in the forest!" Gina warned as she waved her stepsister farewell.

And with that, she took off towards the forest, wearing a hooded read cloak while carrying a basket full of goodies.

Left alone in the humble abode, Gina sighed an anxious sigh. "That Alex I know from long ago… could he actually be the Prince? But then… why would he keep something like that from me? The Alex I know was so kind and sweet to me. I guess the only way to know for sure is to attend the ball… but then, if that same Alex from before IS the Crowned Prince, what will he think when he finally sees me as this lowly peasant?" she thought to herself as she gazed upon her soot-covered clothing with somber eyes.

_Author's Notes: MAN! The Opening Act took longer to write than I thought! I was a little worried that I wouldn't be able to incorporate Katie and Gwen's motivations into the story at first. I was initially planning to share it by way of narration's explanation, but I was fortunate to still place it in by means of personal dialogue. And for some reason, the "P" key on this keyboard wants to be stingy, today. Gah._

_Anyway, I think I'm starting to join Rhianwen's bizarre "Gina fandom" here. I mean, she is a nice girl, sort of a cross between Ellen, Mary, and Lyla by means of personality, but she just has so much appeal in this story. Geez. I thought the Gina fangirl would just inspire me with the most random quote from her fics, but now I think she's starting to corrupt me with her Gina fandom… but in a good way. ;)_

_Oh gee… but I feel REALLY sorry for antagonizing Gwen here. (Ha! But not Katie, though! She had her chance to shine in "Katie Defense Force", so I'm already satisfied with her.) I know by playing the game that she makes an awesome friend (and a good wife for those who love good cooks), but she just happens to be one of the most popular characters in Harvest Moon, so I couldn't resist. Aw, please forgive me for ruining her image here! I really DO like her, Harvest-holics!_

_But now, the curtain closes for Act 1. But instead of immediately going to Dia's situation, we're going to take a little visit to Flower Bud Castle and see what exactly is going on with "dull and boring" Prince Alex, and his "plainer", and sadly ignored sister, Princess Maria._

_Honestly! What is wrong with the people out there! My best buddy Auzzie is NOT boring! And Maria has her good points! I actually considered MARRYING her!_

_But, well… I shall cease my ranting for now. I wasted a day off and a third trying to write this fic because it was bothering me how long it's been in hiatus (Sorry, "Charms of a Scarlet Lady" Fans!), but at least I'm done!_

_Ciao for now!_

_(Currently listening to Xellos from the Slayers' "But But But" Image Song. Ishida Akira-sensei is all kinds of awesome! Along with Xellos-sama, of course!)_


	3. The Palace of Hard Knocks

**Act 2:**

**The Palace of Hard-knocks**

Deep within the center of Flower Bud Kingdom laid the prominent capital, where a beautiful white caste stood. The fairytale castle was surrounded by seemingly endless flower gardens, hedge mazes, and horse stables. Inside, many dedicated servants worked to keep everything in clean, working orders. But more importantly, the castle held what some considered to be the two most unexciting members of royal known in history.

In actuality, those more prideful towards their country preferred to think of them as the most handsome prince around, around with a moderately beautiful princess.

In the spacious, opulent throne room, a stout figure happened to be scolding a younger, taller figure that looked frustrated as it rested its laurels on a luxurious golden throne with comfortable red cushioning.

The one standing about and flapping his arms had neatly-fixed brown hair, beady little eyes, a round pink nose and a brown mustache underneath. He wore a big golden crown that glittered with various jewels that was taller than his head, and wore flowing red robes.

The other one was a more cynical looking fellow with a full head of messy black hair and stern, dark eyes. He wore a dashing white coat with red lining, and matching white pants.

"Alexander, I am telling you! If you are to inherit this kingdom, you will require a wife alongside you! Without one, the kingdom is assured to fall apart without a legitimate heir to lead for the next generation! And as King of Flower Bud, I will not allow it!" the shorter guy shouted.

The younger man sighed. "As I've already said, I don't even like the prospect of mingling around pointlessly in a crowd of people who will eye me either for status, wealth, or because they happen to like the way I look for one reason or another." He stated in a cold, firm voice. "Besides, I don't necessarily have to be king. I can use the dethronement to finally pursue my interests in medicine, and I'm sure my good friend Jack won't mind taking over royal duties."

"The Royal Messenger and Adviser?! Surely you jest! You know as well as I do that it is only fitting to be succeeded by blood! The Loyal Roswell Family has remained the rulers for generation, so it is only natural you shall take over! Now, you will listen to your Father and King, and you will attend this "silly" ball!" the King ordered.

Alexander folded his arms and gazed at the side with disgust.

"Honestly! This is all too meaningless and sudden! Must father really insist in pulling this match-making contest? I bet the overwhelming majority of them will be screaming fan girls, and the rest will just be there to ridicule me for my "lackluster" personality. I find it quite odd that my interest in "life philosophy" would be the equivalence of sedation to this society." He thought to himself in disgust.

"And, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to sound more… "exciting" in your presentation. Go ahead and let the people know of the many horse races you've won with your white stallion, or all those dragons and witches you've slain over the past few years." King Theodore suggested.

"Don't be absurd, Father! You know as well as I do that dragons are merely myths! And the one Witch I took care of was merely taken care of with a peace offering of poisoned toadstools!" Prince Alex argued.

"Hmm… well, I suppose a "peace-making" Prince makes a good reputation in terms of diplomacy, but it still won't make for an exciting bachelors. At least you have that impeccable horse-racing record under your belt! Just bring that up and no one will DARE call you boring!" King Theodore cried in triumph.

Prince Alex lowered his head shamefully. "F-Father… I'm not going to make a braggart of myself just for the sake of impressing a bunch of thoughtless fan girls, whether they be poor or rich." He groaned.

His mind pictured the various girls that will either pursue him, or scoff at his "underwhelming" personality. Strangely enough, his mental slide show paused on a mysterious girl with light blue hair.

"Wait a minute, how did end up recalling this face all of a sudden? Well, she does bring up some pleasant nostalgia to me. I don't exactly recall why, though…"

And so, Prince Alexander continued to ponder over mysterious thought while King Theodore threw out whatever argument he had to convince his son and heir to attend a ball established out of haste.

At the same time, a more peaceful discussion was occurring in the Princess' Quarters. This room, although appropriately elaborate for one of her status, happened to resemble more of a library than a living quarters.

Two ladies were sitting by a small round table of to the side, with a fancy white pitcher in the middle, and two matching teacups with saucers right near them.

One of conversers was a cheerful lady who bore an uncanny maturity. She had long, wavy pink hair with blue irises adorning it. She wore midnight blue gown with puffy sleeves over a cream corset. What was most noticeable of all was her unwavering smile.

The other was a more composed young lady with cool elegance. She had straight, long blue hair held back by a golden tiara. She also wore a silver dress of similar to design of her conversation partner's.

"Ugh… I know my Father means best when he tries to hold these consistent balls, but they always end up lonely. The last thirty he held to find me a proper suitor ended rather quiet, and out of ten of those, the ballroom was only packed because of my brother's obsessive fangirls. At least this time it's intended for them, but… he still made the last effort to include my part in this ball, too. Sometimes, I wonder if it's still worth it." The blue-haired maiden sighed.

"You really mustn't loose hope so easily, Maria! You know how men can be sometimes! It takes them a little while to start taking notice of women! And you have plenty of charm to amaze those mature enough to understand!" The pink-haired maiden argued.

"Thank you, Lyla, but I'm not sure if that such a thing applies to me anymore. In fact, I remember two years back when Lord Jack and Sir Louis held a duel to earn your fair hand. Sure, Lord Jack was a little hesitant to move on with it, and that Sir Louis was convinced to issue the challenge by Miss Ann, but I could tell both loved you dearly." She said in envy.

Lyla laughed nervously.

"How interesting that I decided upon the one who forfeited the duel, too. But at least Sir Louis and Miss Ann found discovered their feelings for each other before it could turn into a fiasco." She thought to herself.

"Ah… perhaps it was merely luck?" Lyla threw out.

Princess Maia shook her head. "No. I'm certain that you were blessed by the Harvest Goddess with ample charisma while I was cursed to be a bland, unattractive soul for a past transgression. " she moaned.

She then got onto her knees and clasped her hands together "O blessed one, what must I do in order to restore favor with you and gain what I was deprived of?" she pleaded.

Lyla watched on uneasily as her friend continued to pray for good fortune in love.

"Uh, Maia… maybe if you weren't so reliable on faith, and found something special within yourself, perhaps the men would begin to take more notice of you instead of passing you up." Lyla suggested.

"What? Why so? Is not faith, along with knowledge, the foundation of our society? Is it not these elements that keep order in this kingdom, nay, the world, and reduce the misfortune of sin that plagues humanity?" Maria argued.

Lyla shook her head. "No, I do not mean to renounce it. I just mean that, maybe if you found some way to express your internal self instead of preaching about ethereal virtue, maybe they would understand you more… instead of marking you off as a possible zealot." She answered uneasily.

"But… this is an essential part of me, as well. Don't you understand? Showing my faith… I believe wholeheartedly that this how I can show the world how much I care about it and its precious life!" Princess Maria refuted.

Lyla shrugged. "Then perhaps… you could maybe talk about a love of animals? Most guys definitely believe a sincere compassion for animals is an endearing quality, and if I recall, Princess Popuri of the Mineral Kingdom caught the eye of Craftlord Mitchel Blaze in a similar manner!"

Maria looked open and ready to embrace this suggestion, but something held her back. "Eh… but what about the plants of this world? Do they not deserve the same praise as those of the Animal Kingdom?" Princess Maria answered back.

"Okay... then how about sharing a love of flowers as well? That tends to spark an artistic romance in others when discussed eloquently, and I am well aware of your natural silver tongue!" Lyla added.

"True, but then I feel the trees and shrubs of this world would be forsaken! And I know how much those plants bless us with a natural bounty of fruit." She explained.

Lyla's usually smiling mouth was suddenly gaping open. Maria's meticulousness started to frustrate the poor girl, but then she saw in her dear friend's eyes a genuine compassion for all she spoke of. The pink-haired maiden could not help but be touched by this rare quality of her's.

"You know what Maria? Forget what I said earlier. You're fine just the way your are… you just need to find someone who will understand you. At the very least, with the lack of men vying for your affection, it will be easier to find that special someone, don't you think?" Lyla grinned.

Maria nodded understandingly. "I suppose that does make a lot of sense. Thank you, Lyla... I think."

The two maidens then took a sip from their respective tea cups.

"But you know… maybe all this talk about animals and flowers wouldn't hurt." Maria grinned.

_Author's Notes: Honestly, I'm NOT trying to bash poor Maria here! That's just how she came up in my mind! Actually, she was one of the prospective wives I was considering, well, before getting to know Lyla of course…._

_But, anyway. This ended up shorter than expected. Maybe I'll get this done sooner, and get back to "Guns and Dolls" and "Charms of A Scarlet Lady" after getting through this, and few troublesome College projects. This "play" wasn't intended to be a long epic, anyway. Just a few acts._

_Next up, "Litte Red Riding Hood" With Dia, Dan, Martha, and the woodsman! Guess who? (It should be obvious… unless, you know, you were expecting the "other" woodsman. Maybe you'll get two for the price of one?) Hilarity insues, and Mr. "Wulfe" will be sporting some mean martial arts, among other things…_

_And also look forward to a future Flashback Chapter! Indeed, Alex DOES know Gina from the past! But... how is this so? Isn't Gina some chick from the faraway countryside while Alex is a Prince holed up in his Castle Quarters? Good questions!_

_Onward, Cinder Gina!!!_

_(Again, Sorry for demeaning you for the sake of a story, Maria… ) _


	4. Little Red Riding Hood

**_Disclaimer: _**_Capcom owns the "Shun Goku Satsu" and "Gadouken" fighting techniques. Heck, I cracked up when I suddenly realized Dan had the same name as a pink-gi-wearing clown AFTER writing this Chapter. But, none of you must know what I'm talking about, do you? Ah... seriously, Street Fighter. It's an awesome franchise..._

* * *

**  
**

**Act 3:**

**Rumble In The Forest**

**a.k.a**

"**Little Red Ridding Hood"**

Further on the outskirts of Flower Bud Kingdom lied Duckwood Forest. In its lengthily history, many travelers have fallen prey to its twisting paths and numerous forks. In fact, some have come to dub this maze of trees the "Lost Woods" for its reputation. However, over time, many have come and gone through Duckwood Forest, and some have become generous enough to leave about many signs so as to keep them from loosing their way.

At the moment, Dia happened to be rushing her way through the forest with her flowing hooded red cloak and basket full of goodies in hand. Despite her weak constitution, she managed to go on just fine.

"If… I can find a hidden village of ninja… without the need of signs… then reaching Grandma Martha's… should be easy!" Dia uttered while managing her breathing.

As she reached further into the woods with the help of those signs, she suddenly heard the sound of faint recorder music. Conveniently, the sound happened to come from the direction she was heading towards, so she decided to follow it. Eventually, she came across a figure atop a stump.

The mysterious character had shoulder-length raven black hair and shifty lavender eyes. He wore a large red bandana that covered his forehead, a brown wolf skin robe with matching moccasins, a pair of blue pants, a golden ankh necklace and a red belt. He happened to be fiddling around with a blue recorder. He happened to be playing a simple, yet very catchy tune.

Dia blinked. She recognized the man's face from the Wanted Poster shown to her earlier from the Royal Messenger.

"It's… that wood-hiding sex offender!" Dia thought to herself. "B-but… what's he doing out in the open like this, playing music no less? And why does that song of his sound so familiar? Is he asking for trouble, or is he just plain stupid?"

The startled girl in the red hood, still determined to fulfill her mission, decided to bypass this potential problem for now and opted for tip-toe stealth tactics. With her uncanny ability at sneaking around, Dia managed to sneak a good distance into the sex offender's range of visibility without being noticed. Everything was proceeding just fine. She was just about to make it all the way when---

CRUNCH!

Dia glared in horror as she realized she just stepped into a pile of leaves.

"WHAT?! WHO'S THERE?!" The infamous sex offender shouted as he ceased his playing. He immediately turned around to see poor, startled Dia covered in her red hood.

"Hey, now! I was just chillin' out, having some fun, and then you come along and get me riled up! Are you trying to get unwanted atten---"

The angry man stopped his complaining when Dia revealed her angry, yet beautiful face.

"Heyyyyyyy, milady! How's about you and I go on a long journey to destroy the One Ring Power?" He flirted in a playful voice.

Dia's angry expression incorporated a hint of confusion.

"…What?"

The man turned his face to the side as he began muttering to himself.

"Hm, yeah… that pickup line didn't make sense. That legend was from too long ago, anyway. Alright, let me try a new one---"

"DON'T BOTHER HIDING THE TRUTH! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! "Dia shouted. "What's a sexual offender like you doing playing recorder music in the woods, anyway? And isn't that song supposed to be written by a forest priestess?"

The sleazy man made a reasonably sleazy smirk.

"Hmm… Forest Priestess you say? Sounds kinda hot, but you seem even hotter! I heard of the rumors that some cute hunnies run about in these quaint woods, and I'm glad I listened." He explained.

"Well, Pardon me Mr. Pervert, but I don't have time to deal with the likes of you! I'm off to fulfill an important duty!" Dia scoffed before continuing her way through the forest.

But before she could go on, the sexual offender in wolf's clothing cut off her path.

"No way am I going to let you off without a proper introduction." He smirked.

"My name is Daniel Wulfe, and you can think of me as the "Big, Bad Wolf" of these parts. Of course, I would prefer that people think of me as the Legendary "Hungry Wolf", cause I got myself a pretty big appetite." He bragged shamelessly while licking his lips.

Dia glared at Dan blankly while holding up a finger. "Uh… I think the latter name is already taken."

Dan blinked. "Uh, well…. Er, who cares about nicknames? Let's say we satisfy my cravings and enjoy that basket full of goodies ya got there! Eh, sweetheart?" He suggested.

The offender then slowly the approached Dia with hungry eyes and in front, as if he was ready to pounce. Poor Dia was being backed into the trunk of the tree, but her determined expression remained firm. Still, Dan proceeded with his advance until he was merely his face was merely inches from hers.

"C'mon, baby…"

SMACK!!! CRACK!!!

Dia dealt two hard slaps to Dan's cheeks, leaving crimson hand prints. She then brought both her hands together to the side of her waste and positioned herself.

"HYAAAAAH!!!!"

Dia sent two fists straight into Dan's gut, which sent him flying to the opposite end of the clearing. She then got herself into a praying mantis fighting stance.

"Now do you understand? I'm not here to play around!" Dia boasted.

Dan was down, but not quite out. He happened to recall a certain tactical maneuver he set up in case he ever found himself in trouble. Even more convenient was that the key to this tactic happened to be right near him. The injured sex offender slowly crawled towards a hanging rope with a triumphant grin.

"You're not getting out of here easily!" he proclaimed. "Now face the terror of my woodland minions!"

Again, Dia was confounded. "What? Minions? The Royal Messenger never said you had any minions."

Dan let out a maniacal laugh as he gleeful pulled down the string, releasing a horde of wooden monsters from above.

"Wh-WHA?!"

Dia glared in horror as the creatures dangled abound and made eerie noises as they danced about the breeze. Their hollow expressions never changed.

"Wait a minute… these aren't monsters! They're just life-sized marionettes!" Dia shouted.

Dan once again let out a maniacal laugh as he fled the scene.

"Hmm… Feisty chick. There's no way I'm gonna given up on her now! But… I guess I better use my head and find out where's she's heading!" Dan said to himself.

As Dia punched, kicked, and chopped her way through Dan's "woodland minions", the sly wolf himself came across a sign pointing towards two different directions.

"Hmmm... "The Ninja Village of Mizuho", and "Martha: Home of the "Fairy Godmother" of Seamstresses." Well, the girl certainly knows her martial arts, but I have a feeling she doesn't have business with a clan of ninja at the moment. Besides, I think I caught wind of a "Ball" that was supposed to be held at Flowerbud Kingdom! Yes, of course! That classy chick MUST be out to claim a dress from the famous seamstress herself!" Dan smirked. "Of course! You good girl, going off to get pretty for me. Yes, I think I'll repay the favor soon enough!"

He then sprinted off towards the path which out of the forest and towards Martha's house. The determined "Hungry Wolf" continued down the path, speeding past Duck Bridge and through the countryside until he finally made it to a humble cottage.

"That's odd. I was expecting a house more… lavish, considering the old woman's reputation." Dan uttered in slight disappointment.

But he simply shrugged it off as he gave a knock on the door.

"Hello? Who is it?" An elderly woman's voice cried on the other side.

"Hey there, it's me--- um… ahem!"

Dan decided to prepare his voice a bit before moving on.

"Umm…. Yes! It is I, your loving Granddaughter, er…"

"Darn! What was that chick's name again?" Dan thought to himself.

"D-Dia! Yes! I am your Granddaughter Dia, coming to deliver you a basket full of sweet goodies!" the sly man finished in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh, goodness gracious! Dia! I haven't seen you in ages! And it seems you're going through a few changes, as well!" The voice on the other side cried with glee.

"Er… right! These growing pains can get REAL tough on you at times! I've… also developed quite the appetite over the years, you know!" Dan answered back in his ridiculous voice again.

"Well then, come on in so we can fill that belly of yours! It would be rude to have your Step-sister's marvelous cooking spoil!" The voice insisted.

"Wait a minute. Her STEP-SISTER made these goods?" Dan thought to himself. He then found his grin widening. "Oh yeah! Then there's more where that came from. I've got myself a potential "Two for the Price of One" Deal, and I rarely hesitate from taking advantage of a generous offer himself!"

"Coming!" Dan cried out.

The wily schemer proceeded to slowly open the door.

Inside, he found a neatly-furnished house with dresses and spindles abound. In the middle stood an old woman with curled light blue hair tied in a bun, and bright amber eyes. She wore a lime-green sweater and a blue dress.

"Oh, Dia, I----uh! Y-you're not Dia!" The old lady stuttered.

"Heheheh… very perceptive, ma'am." Dan smirked.

This time, for sure, he saw that he wasn't going to receive any trouble.

Sometime later, the kung fu warrior wearing a red cloak ran out of the forest and over Duck Bridge herself. She looked at the sky in a panic as she panted desperately.

"Uh… oh no! The sun's past its high point! It's already the afternoon!" Dia cried in a panic. "Ugh… that stupid Wolf-man and his fake woodland minions held me up!"

Off she ran, further into the green countryside until she finally reached the cottage of her dear Granny Martha. Because of her notable ailment, the girl had to stop and rest at the door as she attempted to control her labored breathing.

"Why, is that panting I hear at my doorstep?" An elderly voice called out.

"Uh... huff… h-hello…" Dia answered back.

"Oh, my darling Dia! It IS you, isn't it! And I've been worried sick all this time! It's been far too long isn't it? I can't to see how much you've grown up!" Martha's voice cried out.

"Huff… Thank you…huff… Grandma Martha…. Huff… but… I have some important business to discuss… huff…" Dia explained.

"Well, you don't say? Come on in so we can talk about it." Martha's voice suggested.

Dia nodded. "Huff… Okay…. We can… talk it over a basket of nice treats… huff… that Gina prepared for you." She said.

"Ooh! That sounds rather pleasant!" Martha's voice replied with glee.

After finally catching her breath, Dia happily came in with her treat basket. Inside, Dia spied upon a peculiar sight.

The person inside wore a familiar green sweater and dress, along with some round glasses; however, this same person also had noticeable dark skin, some familiar lavender eyes, and unkempt black hair.

Dia immediately gazed at the person before her with deep suspicion, but kept herself from acting too deeply from it.

"Hello… _Grandma Martha_." Dia said in a sharp voice.

"Hello, my dear Grandchild! I see you've grown quite _beautiful_ as of late." The bizarre character said with a sly grin, while retaining an elderly woman's voice perfectly.

"_Thank you, Grandma Martha. _How about we share a _bite to eat_ before we get down to business?" she uttered harshly while taking out a piece of cake.

"Oh no, you seem quite tired. How about I escort you off to bed so you can get some proper rest?" The conspicuous Granny suggested.

Dia glared at him funny. "He doesn't honestly think--- eh, whatever. Might as well continue playing along" she thought to herself.

The maiden in the red hood gave a nod. "Okay, I suppose you're right." She said in a weary voice. "Go ahead and show me off to bed."

A strange glint appeared in the conspicuous Granny's eyes as "she" heard this. "She" wasted little time in locking arms with Dia as "she" escorted her off to bed.

"Oh, don't you worry, my dear. Granny will be sure you sleep well tonight." The conspicuous Grandma assured Dia with a grin.

Dia turned to meet the unusual character's face.

"Say, Granny… such healthy black hair you have." She said in vague atonement.

The peculiar Grandma ran a hair through "her" beautiful black hair.

"What can you say? Granny's still got quite a bit of her youth left!" She bragged.

"And, my… such beady lavender eyes you have!" Dia uttered in sarcastic amazement.

"Why, The better to observe your pretty young body, my child." The peculiar Granny replied smoothly.

"And… may I say, such tanned skin you have." Dia continued.

"Ah… Granny got herself a nice tan since last time you saw her!" The odd Granny replied quickly.

After a short walk, "Grandma Martha" finally showed Dia to "her" bed.

"So, now. How about you just lay yourself down while Granny tucks you into bed?" The eager Grandma suggested.

Soon, "her" grinning face was met with a furious fist.

"Did I mention how big your nose was, Granny Dan?" Dia taunted.

The exposed sex offender reeled in pain as Dia searched the vicinity frantically. Eventually, she came across a closet with muffled cries. Dia opened the door to find the real Martha, bound and gagged by her own precious fabrics.

"Grandma Martha!" Dia cried in a panic as she worked quickly to free her from bondage.

A few moments later, Martha was untied as Dia sat back with concern.

"Grandma Martha! How dare that creep do this to you?" Dia shouted.

"My dear Dia, I-it was terrible... t-that horrible madman grabbed like a shadow, and everything went dark. I heard a bunch of odd striking sounds in the twilight, and then I was suddenly tied up in my own precious fabrics!" Martha told Dia.

Dia glared at the aggressive man, who was still clutching his nose in pain.

"AAH! MY NOSE!!!" Dan shouted.

"Huh? Don't tell me that schmoe knows the _Shun Goku Satsu_!" Dia uttered in disgust.

"Wh-what did you say?" Martha asked.

"Eh… ah, n-nothing Grandma! I promise you everything will be fine!" Dia said, narrowly avoiding the exposure of the Gotetsu Style Ansatsuken Martial Arts knowledge she mysteriously accumulated in her past.

Sometime later, Dan managed to recover from the brutal punch he received earlier.

"Okay, that's it! Playtime's over!" Dan growled furiously. He was just about ready to go on the offense in his cross-dressing attire until another figure rushed into the scene with axe in hand.

The mysterious interloper had dark brown hair that shot up like a flame, and vigilant brown eyes. He wore a black tunic over a commoner's cotton shirt, a green headband that held up his flaming hair with matching pants, and a pair of black leather boots.

"Alright, what's the deal here? I heard an elderly woman's scream echo by my log cabin some time ago, and I decided to investigate it. I apologize for being late." The stoic man said coolly.

"Ah… we have a cross-dressing sex offender problem." Dia said while pointing directly and a ferocious Dan.

"Cross-dressing sex offender? It's a first time I heard of that one of those…" the stranger replied.

"Aw, forget this!" Dan said while ripping off his Grandma disguise, which apparently had his original clothes underneath.

"You may think you're tough with your little axe, Mr. Woodsman, but you have yet to face the fury of the "Legendary Hungry Wolf!"" Dan proudly proclaimed.

The stranger simply stared at him unparsed. "…I swear I've heard that name somewhere before… something about famous brawler of sorts." He pondered to himself.

"Hey! Don't just write me off as some mere poser!" Dan shouted. He then took out his trademark red bandana from his wolf skin shirt and tied it around his head. "I don't have this sweet red headband for nothing! Now, watch the master in action!"

Dan proceeded to show off a wide array of kung fu theatrics, which consisted mostly of flying jump kicks, showy poses, and flashing his teeth. He then positioned himself a good distance away and made a chucking motion with his right hand.

"GADOUKEN!"

An abysmal flame of chi appeared, going a mere four feet before it disappeared completely. After that, he flexed his right arm with a growl.

"How do you like that?" Dan bragged.

Slowly and surely, the young woodsman approached the flashy convict. After getting within a few feet of Dan, Kurt raised his axe high in the air…

…and swung to the side, smacking the poor guy with the blunt end of his axe, knocking him down easily.

"Ha! Such a blow is no problem for Pimp Master Dan!" The confident, yet injured man boasted.

"…I don't think he's quite done yet…" Dia uttered coolly.

"…Agreed…" Kurt answered back with the same done.

So then, Kurt continually dealt Dan blow after blow with the blunt part of his axe until he was knocked out cold.

Later, the three of them sat at a round table, eating sweets. But the mysterious woodsman remained very salient while Dia and Martha conversed.

"…So you see, my step-sister Gina, your beloved Granddaughter… she needs a fresh new gown for the ball so that she can wow the pants of this Prince Alex which she remembers for some reason." Dia finished explaining.

"I see." Martha said understandingly. "Well, I suppose I could whip up my best quality work before the gala event. Do you have her measurements? What about a color of preference?"

Dia reached underneath her red hood and took out a piece of paper with numbers and scribbles. "Here are the measurements. And personally, I think a nice pearl blue color should to just fine for Gina!" She suggested.

"Hmm… Pearl Blue, huh? Yes, I suppose that's a fine color for dear Gina! Now, if only I could see her again! I haven't seen the poor girl for ages!" Martha said.

Dia nodded. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be more than ready to come over once this whole thing is over."

Dia and Martha nodded to each other. They then turned their attention to their visitor.

"All this small talk isn't bothering you in any way, is it?" Martha asked him curiously.

The stoic woodsman shook his head calmly, but there was a slight redness in his cheeks.

"Alright. That's nice to know." Martha grinned. She then turned back to her Grandchild.

"Alright, Dia! I have everything I need now, so just the rest to me! Why don't you use your spare time to know our guest while I get busy?" Martha suggested before scurrying off to her work room.

This sudden scene left Dia alone with the mysterious woodsman. The two exchanged indifferent gazes across the table.

"…Hello…" Dia said in total composure.

"…Hi…" The woodsman uttered back.

Nonetheless, an uneasy silence held between the two of them for a very long time…


	5. Memories of a Maiden

**Act 4:**

**Memories of a Maiden**

Back at the household, Gina stood in waiting while polishing a precious vase. Her eyes gazed as she became lost in a mental wanderlust. Even the concept of true time itself was essentially lost on her.

"Alex… that name fills me with an overwhelming nostalgia… but to be uttered as the very name of royalty. Could that nice man from long ago actually be a prince? But the Alex back then was… no, it must be a coincidence. It's a very common name, even in this kingdom. That has to be the only reasonable explanation for this." The maiden with glasses said to herself.

Suddenly, the young caretaker found herself caught in a fit of laughter.

"Funny… "rationality and reason" just happened to be some of his favorite things. I'm beginning to wonder how he'd respond to my deductions. Maybe he'd find some humor in having something in common with the Crowned Prince? Or maybe he'd refute me and set me straight on how ridiculous the idea is? Alex was a serious man, for sure, but it wasn't like he was humorless. Still, it's been too long for me to accurately guess his reaction, huh? But I don't want to forget anything else… I really like the memory, even if was just a day. Oh my…"

After a long sigh, Gina finished up her polishing, then set it down softly on a nearby end table. With nothing left to keep her preoccupied, her mind slipped deeper in to the past.

"It would be wonderful… if I could have another day like that…"

* * *

Some time ago, in the lavish Castle Town of Flowerbud Capitol, a certain blue-haired lady devoid of glasses slowly walked away from a store with a rucksack behind her and a book held firmly in both hands.

"I suppose I should be thankful that Dia allowed me the extra funds and time to make a personal purchase of my choice and enjoy myself. It's been far too long since I've had a new story to dabble over, but at the same time, I worry more with my increased absence. I know you wanted me to relax by myself for a change, but I'm afraid I'll have to make this a quick trip for your sake. Now then, where was that herb shop again?" she uttered to herself.

Young Gina ended up having to explore the town thoroughly to meet her next destination. Her eyes squinted constantly to keep a decent field of view.

"Ugh… why of all days did my eyes have to start going out on me now? This is only making my task harder… come to think of it, that new book might end up being a wasted purchase if it gets worse! Oh no…" she huffed.

Still, the troubled girl resumed her personal mission to find the place she sought, until vivid fragrances caught her nose.

"The scent of mint and other leaves… I must be close! Guess I'll have to follow my nose, then." She said with a giggle.

And follow her nose she did, as she allowed the scents to carry her off until she found an outside stand vending various plants.

:"Found it!" she cheered.

No longer at a loss, the eager shopper headed straight towards the stand until she was caught off guard by a sudden presence… which she unwittingly walked into.

"Oof!"

The blue-haired girl groaned as she rubbed her nose.

"Oh! Oh my! I'm… so sorry! I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, and---"

"No, no! The fault is mine. The proprietor kept complaining me I was in the way of the service line, and I refused to heed her words." A deep voice interrupted.

The stranger turned around quickly to greet his new acquaintance, and Gina looked up to meet his eyes.

The young man before her had a head of thick, messy black hair and focused dark eyes. He wore a dark blue vest over a white cotton shirt with matching pants and a pair of brown shoes.

"I don't know… if you happen to be a customer, aren't you supposed to be in the service line?" she asked reluctantly.

"…Not if I'm just observing the merchandise for the moment. I'm essentially holding up immediate buyers." He answered with equal hesitance.

Although her face flashed red, Gina started feeling relief from the sudden ease of this meeting.

"I see… you must really know your herbs then, huh?" she asked with an awkward laugh.

"You could say it's a hobby of mine… to study them. Not herbs themselves, mind you. I'd be afraid to know exactly what "herbing" or whatever possible the verb form could be." The man replied.

"Ah, a scholar then! But… aren't you shabbily dressed for one? I thought most scholars tend to be part of a higher upbringing like the nobles or aristocrats." Gina said.

The stranger shot her a funny look, which caused the poor girl to squirm on the inside.

_"Oh no… did. I offend him? I was just voicing my thoughts. I didn't think he would take it personality!" _she thought in a panic.

"Uh… what brings you to the herbal; store, might I ask?" the stranger interjected in a strange way.

_"Oh, good. He didn't take too much offense of it." _Gina thought in relief.

"Actually, I was here to pick up some medicine for my step-sister. She has this chronic illness, so she needs a dose regularly." Gina explained in a concerned tone.

The stranger offered a look of sympathy.

"Oh, I see… I can understand why you're in such a hurry so as to run into me like that." He answered in a solemn tone.

Gina nodded quickly.

"R-right…"

She then noticed the man seemed deep in thought at this news.

"Do… you happen to know someone personally that's similarly afflicted?" she asked.

The stranger shook his head.

"No… but there's a chance I might meet with plenty of such people in the future… if I am granted the privilege, though. You see, I study medicine because I'm hoping to become a Doctor of sorts, maybe an apothecary." He explained.

"A medicine man?" Gina uttered back.

"Yes. I happen to think the studies are most intriguing. And why not put it the knowledge to good use and help others with it? It's a shame we have so few people around in that profession, especially with the health concerns during these times, don't you think?" the herbal man mused.

"Yes… it is." Gina uttered in a quelled voice.

"It would be especially great to discover a sure-shot cure for cases like this step-sister of yours, as well. Unfortunately, our current limited knowledge keeps such things out of reach… some special tools would be needed to grasp a deeper understanding, but even those will take time to develop. In a way, it's all so frustrating, when observing the reality of things." The man sighed.

"True, but… then that's why we should have hope and patience! Even in her condition, my step-sister is holding on just fine. There are even times I swear she's fit than I am, it's amazing." Gina beamed.

The curious man chuckled aloud.

"Ah, one who sees the bright side of things, eh? How refreshing." The man grinned.

Gina looked up in awe with blushing cheeks.

"_Such a charming smile…_" she thought.

"Ah, eh… it's not like I'm a free spirit or anything like that! My step-sister can be quite pessimistic sometimes, so I have to retain some optimism to keep us from being down. There's nothing gained just wallowing in misery, right?" Gina said.

The young man's grin widened.

"I guess not.. You're quite the responsible young lady, aren't you?"

Gina gulped down hard upon hearing this.

_"Dide he just… compliment me?"_

"But I guess we shouldn't dwell on this any further. It wouldn't be right to keep your dear step-sister waiting, and I'd feel too guilty delaying the delivery." The stranger reminded her.

Gina nodded slowly, while she looked down with a mix of embarrassment and regret.

"Thank you… by the way, good sir, may I have your name? Mine is Gina. I'm not sure if we'll meet again, but it would be nice to have a name to remember a kind man such as yourself by." Gina asked.

The man looked taken aback.

"Alex… my name is Alex. And this "kind young man" is pleased to hear it." He replied.

Gina smiled back in sweet pleasure.

"Why you're welcome, Mr. Alex." She answered.

After a nod, The young man named Alex moved aside to let her through to the vendor. Gina then took out a piece of parchment and attempted to read it.

"Uh, yes… I'm hear to pick up a few doses of…. A few doses of…"

Gina squinted in frustration as she struggled to make out the letterings.

"Bodigizer and Relax Tea Leaves, please." Alex's voice added in.

Gina turned around in shock.

"Um, what? Did you just---"

"Read aloud your shopping list for you? Yes. And unfortunately, you appear to have some trouble seeing it for yourself. That isn't good." Alex interrupted.

"But… but I can still take care of myself just fine! I even managed to reach town without trouble despite this eye condition!" Gina said in her defense.

"What?! You could've gotten yourself hurt without realizing it! No, this won't do. I'm sorry, Miss, but I'm afraid I can't leave this alone! Once you make your pickup, we must make another stop at once." Alex exclaimed.

"But…but---"

"Here's your order, Miss!" the vendor cried as she handed her a few small bottles of Bodigizer with a bag of Relax Tea leaves.

Gina sighed as she made her purchase and took the items within her grasp.

"Fine… fine." She said in surrender to the persistent man.

Moments later, the pair walked out of another shop building, with Gina now wearing a pair of round frames and looking very shaky.

"Are you sure about this, Mr. Alex? These glasses ended up costing you so much, and with what little my family makes at the moment, I doubt I'll ever be able to pay you back!" Gina cried in panic.

"Don't worry about me, I'll manage just fine. Besides, it wouldn't be right just to leave you bumping every which way until you reach home! That would've been a far more serious issue than treating just your eyes." Alex insisted.

"T-Thank you…" Gina uttered quietly.

However, she still felt guilty for having to gain what she did from the man's expense.

"I'm serious. Besides, your step-sister must be worried for you as well. She needs more than her own good health, you know." Alex added.

Gina slowly nodded again.

"Good point… I mustn't allow her to worry over me, as well for her sake."

She said in agreement.

"Alright, now that we got that clear, I suppose we can finally get back with our tasks. You need to complete that delivery as soon as possible, right?" Alex said.

Hearing that, Gina looked up into the sky to judge the time.

"Oh no. Your right! We ended up putting so much time trying to find the right pair, and now it's getting late! I really must be heading back now." She gasped.

The aspiring doctor softly grasped the maiden's shoulder. She gazed at him and observed a pleasant smile on his face. Despite the refreshing kindness he expressed, she felt a bittersweet feeling swell within her, and at the same time radiate from him.

"Then go on. I'd rather not hold you back any longer." Alex replied.

He then released his grasp with a slight push.

Gina nodded with a small grunt and took a few steps backwards, her eyes still focused on the man. She took one more step, brought her feet together and curtsied.

"Thank you… everything. And goodbye, Mr. Alex." She said with a slight quiver.

She then turned away quickly and rushed through the town and towards the entry gate. She shed merely a single tear, but more clung onto her eyes, waiting to be released.

At the same time, Alex watched on with his gentle grin finally dropped.

"And Goodbye to you, Miss Gina. It was most enjoyable for me, as well…"

* * *

For a moment, the nostalgic maiden removed her glasses and gazed at them curiously.

"And to think… it's thanks to that very man that I'm still able to see to this day…" she uttered in awe.

Suddenly, she heard a knocking on the door.

"No way… couldn't it be! Has Dia finally arrived? But considering the time required, it's much too soon! Still, it would be rude to keep a visitor from waiting, wouldn't it?" Gina said to herself.

Not wanting to delay the meeting any further, Gina quickly made her way to the door and opened up.

"Good Afternoon, dear guests! May I ask what business you have with… us?"

Standing before her were two unmistakable figures lavishly dressed in gowns and grinning deviously.

"K-Katie… and Gwen?"


	6. Of Dirty Tricks and Renewed Hope

**Act 5:**

**Of Dirty Tricks and Renewed Hope**

"Hi, Gina! It's been awhile since we last met, hasn't it? I haven't forgotten what your priss of a step-sister did to me form the last time…" Katie's nasally voice said with a smirk.

"You still haven't made arrangements to attend a certain ball, have you?" Gwen asked in an unpleasant tone.

The young maid sensed a vicious intent from her two guests much greater then usual, and gulped.

"I-I-I-I told you! I have no intention of seducing the Prince for my own! You have my word!" she cried in a panic.

"Oh, we already figured that. It's not like some homely chick like you could charm anyone, let alone the Crowned Prince of the Kingdom." Gwen taunted.

"But we've come around for insurance… in case there was a chance that you've come up with some plot or miracle to make the impossible quite possible." Katie added. "And personally, we don't enjoy "come-from-behind" victories for people who just don't deserve them."

Gina took a few awkward steps back as Gwen and Katie marched in.

"N-no… that's…not…"

"Phft… like we'd believe whatever else you have to say. The only time we know you're honest is when you're doing your job to serve us more privileged folk hand and foot like the lowly girl you are, but ever since you managed to sick your deranged step-sister at us, there's nothing else to discuss." Gwen interrupted.

The frightened woman continued backing up as the two girls advanced on her, until she tripped and fell backwards. Immediately, Katie and Gwen took advantage of this opportunity and snatched Gina back up, forcing her to let out a cry. The pair then began carrying her off.

"Aah! W-wait! where are the two you of you taking me?!" Gina cried.

"Why, simply to where you belong., girl…" Gwen uttered ominously.

Katie contributed to the response by letting out a disturbing cackle.

Eventually, the pair took Gina down to a crowded dark basement.

"You know, I've always wondered exactly why this place had to be unlocked from the outside… but now I understand." Gwen smirked.

Gina's eyes widened with dark basement.

"You know, I've always wondered exactly why this place had to be unlocked from the outside… but now I understand." Gwen smirked.

Gina's eyes widened with fear.

"Yeah, it should make a game of "Hide and Seek" that much more interesting. I don't think Dia will mind at all! Heck, she should be thanking us for providing her with this kind of fun after the crap she pulled on us earlier." Katie jeered.

"No! No!!!" Gina panicked.

"Huh, too bad. It's your fault for sounding too familiar with the Prince, so you should've expected this from the start." Gwen scoffed.

"Hahaha! Yeah! This'll teach you to stay out of our way, wench!" Katie laughed.

The devious pair then proceeded to toss Gina in and rush out d to lock her inside. Unfortunately, the maiden with glasses was slow to recover, and the two schemers succeeded.

"Have fun with the rats down there, okay?" Gwen cried through the door.

"Oh, I'm sure she will! They're pretty much the same species, aren't they?" Katie mocked.

Afterwards, the two made their escape through the entryway, leaving a trail of insidious laughter to echo throughout.

With no exit in sight and nowhere else to go, the distraught Gina curled up into a ball and stared frightfully and regretfully into the surrounding darkness.

_"Dia… I'm sorry... for not being strong enough…"_

* * *

Back at Martha's house, the awkward silence between Woodsman and Hood Girl still held up. 

It was most unusual, yet it seemed as though both parties were able to communication much during that silence without neither sound nor body language. It was an understanding that transcended such things that made it possible, but the only thing they couldn't understand exactly was "how".

Eventually, a chipper Martha waltzed in with a white box in hand.

"Well, it took a lot of work and effort in my part, but I finally got the dress done and ready as requested! Consider ourselves lucky that I had the basic gown structure sown in just the color! Your step-sister Gina should feel like a regular princess in my new piece!" Martha beamed.

Not only did the old woman's voice break the silence, but also the unusual trance on Dia.

"Wh-what?!" Dia exclaimed as she quickly turned her head.

At the same time, the Woodsman sat back and folded his arms with a stoic expression.

"The gown's all done, dear." Martha announced.

"Oh! Oh, good! Phew, I was beginning to think the wait would be forever." Dia uttered in relief.

Martha nodded, then took a quick glance at the flame-haired woodsman, then back at Dia.

"Hm… I see. You two must have formed quite a tight bond, it seems." Martha spoke up with a grin.

The blushing hooded girl stared wildly at the woodsman, then back at Martha.

"Wh-what?! Granny Martha, why are you insisting---"

"It makes sense. You two share a similar aura, so I'd understand how you two would be comfortable with each other. A genuine compatibility if you asked me." Martha interjected.

"G-G-Granny Martha!!!" Dia stuttered.

The experienced tailor gave another nod, then dropped her mirthful expression.

"But I guess this isn't the right time for this sort of thing, isn't it? You didn't come here for leisure, and this good young man just happened to come along at a time of need. It's getting too close to nighttime…" Martha said with concern.

"Oh no! The Ball!" Dia gulped.

Martha nodded.

"Yes, you and Gina don't have much time left… this doesn't bode well." Martha pondered.

"Wh-what are we going to do? It took me long enough as it is to travel here by foot! It'll already be well past premiere once I make it back, and the ball will be halfway over. I doubt they'll give Gina a proper introduction by then!" Dia panicked.

"Hm… yes indeed. Drastic time calls for drastic measures. Dia, please follow me. I believe I have a solution." Martha instructed.

Dia gazed back hopefully, then nodded.

Afterwards, the aged sewer led her precious girl outside, with the woodsman deciding to trail behind with little else to do. Martha then escorted the two out back. Behind the house was an opulent green carriage shaped like a pumpkin, with six grey horses held by reigns.

Dia's mouth was gaping open while Martha stood by with a proud smile.

"Granny Martha! When did you get this? And how?!" Dia exclaimed.

Martha chuckled.

"A while back, a pleasant young lady with pink hair was in need of a special job. I decided to accept, and the lady was so grateful for my handiwork that she offered me this special carriage and these horses as her payment. At first I couldn't taket such an offer of generosity, but then something told me this might me needed in the future, so I happily accepted. The funny thing is, the young patron thought I hesitated because of the carriage design. It turns out she happens to favor pumpkins so very much, but I told her I didn't mind. Besides, this pumpkin design is quite nice, isn't it? A lovely shape!" Martha explained.

"Granny Martha, I… thank you. This is far too great a gift, but I'm grateful you could provide this at such a time." Dia said with deep gratitude.

"Not a problem, dear. As we've noticed, you're in far greater need of it than I at the moment." Martha answered back. "Anyway, before you forget, here's Gina's gown."

The hooded girl accepted the new gown in her grasp, then managed a tender hug in gratitude.

"Granny Martha… it was so great seeing you again! I wish… I could've stayed longer and brought Gina along but…. I'm so sorry…" Dia cried.

"There, there. No need to be sorry, dear. You've grown up now. You have grown up things to take care of, and I'm proud of seeing you take the initiative. You shouldn't be ashamed." Martha advised as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"T-thank you… Granny Martha." Dia gulped.

"Not a problem…" Martha answered.

Soon enough, the hooded young lady released her heartfelt embrace and proceeded to board the carriage. Martha then turned to the young woodsman with a curious grin.

"Say, young man! What's your name?" she asked.

"Kurt… it's Kurt." The flaming-haired young man answered.

"Okay, Kurt. How about you be my darling girl's escort through the woods and to the Royal Ball?" Martha requested.

Dia's face turned bright red as she finally sat atop the driver's seat.

"G-Granny Martha!" Dia exclaimed.

"Now now, Dia. I know how well you can take care of yourself, but wouldn't you want to have that extra protection just in case you're in danger of being stalled again? And it would be nice if you had yourself a fine date at the Ball." Martha answered.

"But… but Gina doesn't have a date for sure! It wouldn't be fair to her!" Dia argued.

"It's alright. Besides, you said yourself a lot of single women be attending. What will matter most is that Gina outshines them all. I've given you the means, I'm sure Gina will take care of the rest." The old woman said with a wink.

"But… but…"

Dia then looked toward Kurt with an anxious expression.

"…I'll do it." Kurt answered abruptly.

Dia was shocked to hear the sudden answer.

"What? Why?" she asked.

Kurt calmly turned to face the young maiden.

"The woman is right. Although we've taken care of one delinquent, who knows how many others might be hiding in the forest. And we can't have you being held up by anybody else all alone. Besides, there might be thieves out at night in Flowerbud Castle Town just waiting to jump their prey. This arrangement might be better for both you and this step-sister of yours." Kurt answered.

Dia's body trembled a bit as her mind still resisted the arrangements, until Martha's peaceful expression and Kurt's insistence glance caused her to cave in.

"Fine! Get on!" Dia sighed.

Immediatley, the quiet woodsman made his way towards the carriage, then seated himself right beside Dia, whose blushing face only grew redder due to the arrangement.

"Alright, you two! Have fun at the ball! And give Gina my blessing, okay?" Martha cried.

Dia and Kurt nodded.

"I will… and thanks once again, Granny Martha." Dia answered back.

"You're welcome, Dia. Please take good care of yourself and your sister." Martha calmly replied.

Dia nodded again, then handed the white box to her new date.

"Please… hold onto this like your life depended on it. That's a special delivery to my step-sister we're delivering." Dia ordered.

"Understood." Kurt uttered.

Martha then stood off to the side as Dia took the reigns and directed the carriage towards the front of the house and onto the pathway. She then tugged on the reigns to have the horses pick up the pace. Finally, she quickly turned her head to see her beloved Grandmother one last tame.

"Goodbye, Granny Martha!!!" Dia cried.

"Goodbye, My Darling Dia! I'm sure we'll see other again!" Martha shouted.

Again, Dia nodded to Martha as her eyes began to swell with tears. Soon enough, she faced forward and prepared to make it back home in due speed as the sun quickly set.

As she urged the horses onward, she felt a sudden chill down her spine. Right at her side, Kurt noticed this reaction.

"Dia? Is something the matter?" the concerned woodsman act.

Dia gasped.

"Something doesn't feel right… Gina.! She's in trouble!" Dia exclaimed.

"Are you sure? You're not even by her side, what makes you say that?" Kurt asked.

"I…. I don't know… it's just a feeling… but a strong one. I'm sorry if it makes things riskier, but I have to pick up the pace with this carriage." Dia answered.

She then tugged the reigns harder, quickening the pace of the horses.

"Come on, guys! We have to make it, quickly!" Dia cried.

* * *

The night sky loomed over from an out-of-reach window in the basement. Poor Gina looked up and gazed at the bright moon anxiously. 

"_I can't believe it actually came down to this… such horrid trickery. And I'm still not even sure of Prince Alex is the very same man from my past. In any case, I'm not sure if I'll ever lay eyes on this mysterious prince now. Dia… maybe she's finally found the peace she deserves at Grandma Martha's place. Maybe she already arrived and assumed my absence thinking I've gone to tend some other place for my leisure and simply dropped off the dress. Either way, I'm glad Dia finally got to be happy again."_ Gina thought.

The distraught Maiden closed her eyes and smiled a warm smile for the sake of the step-sister she cared for so much, but then her expression dropped entirely.

"_I… it was never my desire to have my life become a fantasy… I didn't care on becoming the bride to a prince and live a dream life in an opulent castle. I just wanted a humble, happy life to share with those I care about. So then… why is this happening? I… I…"_

The poor girl could no longer contain her tears as they resumed staining her sorrowed face. It felt that the night would go on with the trapped maiden crying herself to sleep…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Gina brought her head up and look towards the door.

"GINA!!! GINA!!! ARE YOU IN THERE?! I'M COMING!!!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Dia! You're back!" Gina cried back.

Soon enough, the basement door swung open, and Dia rushed in with a white box in hand.

"Gina! Oh Goddess! What happened? Did some scoundrels throw you in here and threatened you until they got something of great value in the house? Were you attacked and held up in here?! Who did this to you?!" Dia cried frantically.

The spectacled maiden glanced off to the side.

"It was Katie… and Gwen. They did it for revenge…" Gina answered hestinatly.

Dia growled upon hearing those names.

"What?! THOSE TWO?! I should've known better to take care of them when I had the chance!" Dia cried.

She then shoved the box into Dia's grasped and proceeded to rush her out of the basement.

"Hurry up and get dressed! The ball could start any minute now!" Dia cried.

"But… Dia! I'm afraid it's too late to make it in time now! Besides what about you? Shouldn't you get dressed yourself and make it with as much time to spare? I'm grateful for the gown, really I am, but I'm worried I'll end up holding you back if I take more time preparing." Gina debated.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine! Granny Martha loaned us carriage, so we should be able to arrive in good time!" Dia assured her.

"Really? Grandma Martha loaned you a carriage? No wonder the night sky isn't all that dark yet." Gina realized.

* * *

At the foot of a cliff overlooking Flower Bud Castle, a group of sinister cloaked figures watched on the royal stronghold in earnest. One particular figure in front of them was a young man with shoulder-length silver hair and calculating dark eyes.

_"Alright… looks like tonight's a special occasion for Flower Bud Kingdom… perfect. We'll just have to pay the castle a special little visit, and what better time is there to make our move than midnight?"_


	7. Horse and Carriage

**Act 6:**

**They Go Together with a Horse and Carriage**

After time-consuming moments of getting fixed up and into dress, both girls were finally prepared for the ball.

Dia first stepped out of the bedroom. While she still doned her trademark headband, her raven-black hair had more volume and became even curvier. She also wore an emerald ballroom gown with long, flowing sleeves.

The raven-haired beauty grinned in thorough satisfaction.

"I was right after all. The color really does suit you! You look great!" she told Gina, who has yet to step out.

"R-really? You think?" Gina uttered timidly.

"Of course.! The color goes really well with your hair, and you look quite angelic in it! You're like a regular fairy-tale princess." Dia assured her.

"Eh…alright, if you say so… but…"

Dia sighed.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you haven't even looked at yourself in the mirror! You look gorgeous!" she fussed.

Slowly, but reluctantly, Gina stepped out to the main room.

The young maiden revealed herself in a dazzling pearl blue ball gown with short, puffy sleeves with matching gloves. Her light blue hair was fixed neatly into a clean French twist adorned with a pearl blue headband and round pearl earrings. Most notable of all is her clear hazelnut eyes that lacked their usual round frames.

"Maybe those new eye thingies of yours aren't working. I'm a little wary about these new technologies for a reason, you know…" Dia mused.

"Oh, you mean the "contact lenses"? No, they work just fine… I'm amazed myself how well I can manage. Still… I don't feel quite right without my glasses." Gina confessed.

Dia sighed.

"As much as I'd agree with you on that point, unfortunately, we can't have you wandering around the castle with that thing. It could bring unwanted attention to you, especially with those two brats who schemed to take you out of the picture. Think of it as a convenient disguise. Besides, you used to go about with glasses once. I'm sure you can do it again" She suggested.

Gina nodded.

"True… as much as I'd love to know if the prince and the Alex I know are one and the same, that would be a tad reckless on my part. I'll just have to store it for later, then…" the blue beauty told herself.

"Good plan. Anyway, we better get going! Time is of the essence, and we wouldn't want to get there too late! Preferably way before midnight." Dia cried before proceeding to escort Gina outside.

Gina blinked.

"Why midnight in particular?" she asked.

Dia shrugged.

"I'm… not sure, really. I was just throwing out a time, but I have a feeling if we dally too long, we'll be too tired and pass out before we can enjoy the ball. Seriously, though, what's the worst that could happen at precisely Midnight in one of the most secure locations of the kingdom? A bandit raid?" Dia replied half-heartedly.

Gina laughed nervously.

"Eh, true… a development like that in the middle of a castle ball does sound unlikely." She agreed.

"Good. Now let's go!"

And so, the pair of maidens left home in order to attend the ball by carriage. The patient woodsman, remained at the reigns while Dia and Gina took their seats inside. Soon enough, Kurt commanded the horses to move forward and the carriage took off.

"So, is that man your date for the evening?" Gina inquired with a grin.

Dia's face flushed.

"W-what? You mean Kurt? Really? Frankly, I don't know! I mean, the guy didn't even bother getting ready while we were fixing each other up! I'm not even sure if he wants to attend…" she answered.

"Really? Well, at the very least it was generous of him to watch the carriage while we were inside, don't you think? Maybe he wanted to make sure we still had a ride on the way?" Gina guessed.

"… Maybe…" Dia squeaked. "But you know? I only recently met him, afterall. And it was because of an incident that happened back when I met with Granny Martha. I don't even know him all that well."

"Then… how about you use the ball as a chance to know him better? I have a feeling they won't mind a few un-formally dressed guests. I take it the royal court throw these parties as a charitable gesture to their people."

Dia slowly turned her head to the side, with her blushing face intensifying.

"… I suppose… that's a feasible plan…" she uttered uneasily.

While Gina looked off to the side window to enjoy the view, Dia turned to face a slit to communicate with the carriage driver.

"By the way, Kurt… do you happen to know the way to Flowerbud Castle? I was just wondering, considering that you've lived out in the forest and you might not know for sure." Dia asked.

"Oh, don't worry! I've been there and back plenty times! Although I haven't made the journey by carriage, I've had to carry over a few pieces of wood the castle town in numerous occasions, so the location should still be fresh in mind." Kurt answered back.

"Phew! Well, that's convenient! Then by all means, keep up the good work!" Dia cheered.

Throughout their speedy road trip, Gina and Dia enjoyed seeing a few sights along the way in leisure; while Kurt kept the horses running at a thundering pace. Eventually, the carriage slowed down as it reached the castle gates. The horses then patiently trotted towards the castle behind a few other incoming carriage groups. As soon the carriage was positioned parallel to the entry steps, Kurt pulled on the reigns immediately.

"Alright, you can get off now." He told the ladies.

Both passengers gave a nod, then opned up the exit door. Each woman stepped outside one at a time. What they saw before them was a towering marble castle shining in the darkness with lights abound.

"…Amazing… it's like a fantasy come to life…" Dia uttered in wonder.

At the same time, Gina remained speechless at the wonder right in front of her.

"_Alex… is this your home_?" she thought.

"I'll admit, it would be interesting to live in a place like this, let alone explore it. I suppose this would be one big bonus if the Prince is the man you remember from back then, and you two got betrothed." Dia said curiously.

"Oh, come on! It's not like that! You know that's not why I'm here!" Gina answered dejectedly.

Dia nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, I know… it's just… really easy to get caught up in the wonder of it all sometimes, especially with the life we've lived. And yet, it pains me to think that Mother and I might have once lived the aristocratic life when she was still around. Maybe… part of me yearns for a piece of the life I lost from long ago…" she said with an eerie nostalgia.

Gina smiled. "I see… well, I must say that despite your family's loss, it was nice of your Mother to take me into your family like that. I don't know what your life was like before becoming a commoner, but I'm grateful for being part of such a wonderful family."

Dia smiled along as a tear formed in her eye. "Thank you… to be honest, I could care less about my old life. This is your time, remember?"

Gina nodded. "Right…"

Again, the two looked up at the castle in awe. A long stairway led right up to the open doorway, which lead into what appeared to be a realm of pure light.

"Well then, I guess I'll meet up with Kurt and have him escort me inside, while you choose whether or not to make your own grand entrance without us." Dia explained.

"So, you decided to have him as your date after all?" Gina smirked.

The emerald maiden's face blushed yet again.

"Um… yes. I started thinking it would be better than having a random stranger invite me in instead. Yes…. It would be much less awkward." Dia said shakily.

As Dia picked up her gown and pranced towards the parkling lot, Gina was about ascend the stairway until she heard peculiar murmers off to the side. The curious maiden decided to seek out the source. Around the corner, she found a group of suspicious charcters in cloaks, looking to one dashing fellow with silver hair and a white nobleman's coat.

"Pretty convient without the guards hanging around outside, eh? Guess they wanted to keep security tighter inside." One figure smirked.

"Man, they're making this too easy for us!" Another cackled.

"Unfortunatley, if they make this any easier, this isn't going to be so much fun anymore. But, as they say, you can't expect business and pleasure to be the same all the time." The silver-haired figure sighed.

"So boss? How exactly are we going to sneak in now? We all know you can, cuz' you look naturally all noble and pretty like being born with that face of yers! How about the rest of us?" a figure inquired.

The silver-haired young man chuckled in amusement.

"Oh, I'm sure a couple of nobles would be easily duped in an occasion like this! It's simple! Pick an attendant and carefully follow them inside. Pretend you're with them; I'm sure the guards won't be too cautious that way." He proposed.

"Great idea, boss!"

"Kekeke… they won't know what'll hit em'!"

"You're the best, boss!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know…" the silver-haired man muttered casually. "But listen up: Just don't get caught. It wouldn't be very fun if the royal guards have the chance to spoil our special surprise for the night, would it?"

The others murmured in agreement.

"Good. Now, we have a few good hours to get in and spread out among the crowd. Let's just make sure all of you are in position by midnight so you can get in on the action and the riches, okay?" the silver-hared man ordered.

His followers all grunted and nodded in unison.

Gina quickly pulled back in a panic.

"_A midnight robbery? Oh my…. This does not sound good! But I can't run around yelling out the news!" _Gina thought. "_Oh! I know! Maybe I could tell someone of importance in the castle! Maybe they can prevent this plot!_"

"Eh, Boss! I think I saw something!" One of the bandits cried.

Gina squeaked as she tried to conceal herself even further.

"What? That? It's just a stray cat. Seriously, thanks for the vigilant eye and all, but don't waste your time with the false calls! There are greater threats to watch out ofr, you know!" the silver-haired young man complained.

"Sorry boss…"

Gina continued inching away from the bandit gathering until she was in a safe position to take off. Soon enough, she was back at the ascending stairway.

"_Alright. I guess I have two concerns for the night to take care of now. I better head inside as soon as possible…"_

With those thoughts fresh in mind, the pearly maiden made her way towards destiny…


	8. Fairytale Hustle

**Act 7:**

** Fairytale Hustle **

Inside the great Flowerbud Castle, the ball was already under way. Several maidens from all across the country had gathered here in their finest gowns, most likely for the purpose of winning the prince's heart and claiming their spot in the royal lineage. The abundant pretty faces, the many princess hopefuls; all have come to fulfill a fond romance, yet only one was to be chosen. Many dreams both selfish and pure have been put on the line for this one special night, yet the vast majority was destined to be crushed.

Indeed, concerning the future of the Prince and his future suitor, only one fairy tale can be fulfilled on this momentous occasion…

As the ball went on, noble Prince Alex found himself constantly switching dance partners on the fly, meeting various women who just never quite caught his romantic interest. Instead, his brief meetings consisted of pointless small talk to services of abridged counseling to the dance partner in question.

At the moment, the Prince was in a waltz with a young lady with fluffy pink hair and curious ruby eyes. Her fine figure was adorned in an elegant gown as white as snow. At, she was as bright and eager as the other maidens able to dance with the royal heir, but as time wore on, she became gradually distracted and somewhat detached.

"Lady Popuri, is something the matter?" Prince Alex inquired.

The ruby-eyed girl blinked twice before she was fully aware of her surrounding.

"Wh-what? Oh, n-no! Nothing! Nothing at all, Prince Alex" she replied in forced girlish cheer.

"Really? Because it seems something ails you. It's fatigue, by my diagnosis. It might be best if I have an escort take you to the resting quarters and---"

"I'm fine, Prince Alex. Honestly…" Popuri replied with wavering strength.

Their dance resumed unhindered, and for a while, the curious Prince pondered his partner's troubles.

"_Well, for certain this young lady isn't suffering from any notable symptoms suggesting a fever or any other illness causing fatigue. She does seem quite moody and distracted despite the appearance she's tried to keep up. Perhaps this is an emotional issue…_" Alex pondered.

A moment later, Popuri released an anxious breath.

"Ah… I'm sorry, Prnce Alex. I'm not being as excited as the rest of the girls here wanting to meet you, am I?" she apologized.

"It's no trouble. For whatever reason that may be, I won't consider it an insult, so it's alright." Prince Alex reassured her.

"_Actually, I'm a bit relieved to find a break every now and then in this half-baked dating game Father proposed_…" he thought to himself.

"I-it's not like I'm not interested in meeting you. I'm ecstatic to have this once-in-a-life-time chance to share a dance with a handsome prince such as yourself! It's just… oh, I'm sorry, I can't…" she sighed.

"If you have anything to get off your chest, anything at all; go ahead. I'll be more than welcome to help if I can."

For awhile, the pink-haired maiden looked off to the side anxiously, until something within her gave way.

"Fine!" she cried.

She then took a deep breath before she continued.

"As wonderful as it is meeting you and everything, I have another reason for being here!" she confessed. "My business with you is mostly my family's. My father has long since passed away, and with my mother dealing with illness, everyone else felt our lineage would be best preserved by joining with the royal line, but long before these arrangements were tried… I'm afraid someone else won me over first." she confessed.

Prince Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Really, that's interesting to hear. Still, how is your visit here connected to your ulterior motive?" he asked.

The pink-haired maiden slowly lowered her head as her cheeks flushed.

"Actually…"

Her eyes then shifted towards one of the men standing guard by the wall.

"He's one of your men, your majesty. I think his formal title is Gray the Dark Knight. I didn't think much of him at first with his cold attitude at first, but then he turned out to be so bold yet sweet…" She explained with a sigh.

"_Ah, that man, eh? I've heard of his reputation… said to be among one of the most popular of the royal vanguard for some inexplicable reason, so he's garnered much attention of the women. This girl seems to have a personal encounter with him… perhaps she is…_" Prince Alex noted.

"He helped us tend the gardens once after visiting the family flower shop. I know it's an odd occupation of the upper class, but with father's apothecary expertise gone along with him, it was the only source of income we could manage with our garden. Still, Sir Grey wasn't perturbed at all by our backwater ways. In fact, he told me it was rather quaint…" she continued.

"Ah, so you are the girl of which he spoke of sometime ago!" Alex finally said.

"Wait… what?"

Suddenly, the bashful maiden became really flustered.

"He… he remembered me?" she uttered.

Prince Alex nodded.

"Mind you, I couldn't make out his emotions with that rough face he carries, but he did once tell me of a pink-haired girl and a grand garden shop stranded in the middle of the country. Curiously, he requested that word of it to be spread across the kingdom in order to promote business." He shared.

Popuri gasped.

"S-so that's why we've had more customers coming in… it was him!" she exclaimed.

Again, the Prince nodded.

"Then perhaps, he may fancy you as well. Granted, I'm not the ultimate authority in judging one's feelings, but these generous gestures of his do say something. The only thing left now is to confirm it for yourself when you have the chance."

Popuri's body then trembled with anticipation as she was filled with a new sense of hope.

"Wow… this is also wonderful. Th-thank you, your highness!" she cried in delight. "I just hope I may have a dance with him tonight…"

"Maybe you will. The men are exchanging shifts between standing guard and joining in on the ball. His time may come around soon enough." Prince Alex offered.

Popuri's face lit up as she heard this possible opportunity.

"Then, I'll look forward to it!" she cheered.

Shortly after a few more twirls and steps, arms from opposite sides were finally outstretched towards the pair, signaling the exchange of partners. Each attendant accepted accordingly, and the dancing resumed.

"Thank you again, your highness!" Popuri cried softly before she got lost in the sea of gowns and coats.

"Good luck, milady." Prince Alex said back.

"_My, that felt like an awfully long turn…_" he thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, by the thrones, none have yet to invite Princess Maria to a dance. The Royal messenger and Lady Lyla stood by her as her entourage to keep her company.

"Milady, I'm sorry for this rather small turnout, but I cannot say this was your fault. Most of the addresses given to me were of the bachelorettes in the kingdom, and I question our King's methods of trying to kill two birds with one stone this very night. I'm afraid this was rather ill-planned for your sake." The Royal messenger confessed.

Princess Maria shook her head.

"No, no. It's not your fault. This night was meant to be Brother Alex's. Besides, it's my fault for not being able to gather attention to myself..." She replied with a sigh.

"I must say that Dear Jack is right about the ill-preparations for you, Milady. The bachelors seem few and disinterested at best; however, I advise you put forth more effort! You mustn't sit here and wait around with the festivities taking place right in front of you! Get out there, mingle, and meet a few faces! Make this night your own as well!" Lyla encouraged.

Slowly, Princess Maria scooted her royal tush towards the edge of her throne.

"I see…" she uttered solemnly.

Gradually, she picked herself off of her seat, until she rose with regal confidence.

"Very well then! If there be a royal ball before me that insist my attendance, then attend it I shall!" she proclaimed in a commanding tone.

Both the Royal messenger and the trusty attendant applauded her for this sudden display.

"Good show, Princess! Give them your best shot!" The Royal messenger cheered.

"Now that's the royal blood I yearned to see! Go out there and make your kingdom proud!" Lyla added.

Princess Maria took a few steps forward, then turned and curtseyed towards her two friends.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Sir Jack, my dear friend Lyla. I'll not let your efforts be in vain." She expressed in deep gratitude.

And with that, she took off towards the ballroom, ready to make her stand.

"Well that was rather pleasant. Our Lady has finally threw off her hesitation head straight into the fray. Perhaps your influence has at last reached her." The Royal Messenger grinned.

"Then in that case, perhaps she'll finally have the slew of men waiting in line to be at her side." Lyla grinned, "But for now, how about I share a dance with the very man that won me over?"

The Royal messenger gave a nod and a wink.

"It'll be my pleasure, Milady." He grinned back.

* * *

"May I have this dance?" a voice behind the Princess suddenly called.

The blushing maiden turned to see a dashing young man with silver hair wearing a flowing violet coat offer his hand to her.

"…Y-yes… you may." Princess Maria answered meekly.

She then grasped the stranger's hand and joined him on the dance floor.

"This is a most splendid privilege." The stranger smirked with a glint in his eye.

* * *

Soon enough, the Prince found himself partnered up with a certain red-head in a frilly black ball gown.

"It's just such a pleasure finally getting to meet with you tonight, your highness!" Katie cried with a very wide grin.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself… Miss Katie." The Prince replied shakily.

The reluctant Prince appeared to have been forced into his movements and direction. Katie was clearly leading.

"I made extra special preparations for tonight's ball, you know! I mean, usually I pretty myself on a daily basis just to show off my beauty like a proper lady should, but because of how meaningful tonight is and all, I just knew I really had to sell it! You know?" she explained.

"Well, your efforts… haven't been in vain. You look… very nice." Prince Alex struggled to reply as he was being jerked left and right on the dance floor.

"Why thank you for noticing!" Katie squealed. "You know, I feel that one must not only look nice, but be true to themselves at the same time! And I believe black so perfectly fits me! And in all honestly, I am confident that black will catch on to the rest of the kingdom! No longer will it stand for "doom and gloom", nosiree! "Black" will be trendy, provocative, and inspiring! Now that sounds like a proper color for a lady, don't you think?"

"Um… sure. But, what exactly are we talking about?" Prince Alex asked.

"Oh, right! Well, I'm sure this kingdom, especially her king, would very much appreciate a queen with an ambition, right? Well, you got her right here! And mine is dresses! I hope one day to open up a big shop in the castle town and let the denizens in on my designs! They're bound to recognize a Royal among them with the skill and passion that matches the legendary elusive "Godmother" Martha! It'll do the peasants a lot of good as well, as with the rates I'm planning, even they no longer have to be left out of the fashion loop! The bards will sing praises of their country's new rulers, and EVERYONE will live happily-ever-after!" Katie revealed.

"I see… that's a nice dream, Miss Katie; however, have you given thought about the funding and the citizenry for this plan? The royal funds alone may not be sufficient enough to perpetuate this establishment should we wed, and we it may cost this country a lot when we need it most---"

"Well, no matter! You can just order your subjects to put up or shut up, right? I mean, you'll soon be the king of this whole nation! The big man of this joint, right? So you're pretty much in charge!" Katie suggested with full confidence.

"I-it's not that simple! A responsible leader can't just ignore the cries of his people--- aahhh! Uh, anyway, you have to regard their wants and needs as well! The nation is far more about its citizenry more than you realize—whoa! If you're too negligent, the people may rise up and cause a revolt! Many lives could be endangered!" Prince Alex warned as he was being tossed about at this point.

"What? Don't be silly! If you have a little rebellion, you just have to take care of it! They're just a bunch of selfish jerks who can't understand the importance and vision of their wise rulers if their motives are totally just, right?" Katie argued.

Prince Alex let out a long, deep groan as he was continually treated like a rag doll.

"Say, you mind if I cut in at this point?" a laid-back voice asked.

"Oh, Gwen! Go ahead!" Katie grinned as she switched off with her blonde companion's partner.

The red-head then turned towards the Prince one last time.

"Now remember what I said! Maybe once you realize the value of my wise counsel, you'll know how well a bride I'll be for you! I hope to see you again soon!" Katie said with a wink.

Prince Alex let loose a sigh before turning to face his new dance partner.

Gwen was wearing her usual ponytail, however it was fluffed up a bit to give it a more fanciful look. Her gown was deep blue and sleeveless, and had a ruby broach fitted by her chest.

"Yo, Prince! The name's Gwen! Nice to meet you!" she greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Gwen…" Prince Alex replied.

To his relief, Gwen wasn't quite as demanding as Katie; however, her steps were a little clumsy, and Alex had to maneuver himself somewhat carefully to avoid as much leg pain as possible.

"So, yeah, I'm really enjoying this privilege, and I guess I deserve it! All the folks back at hometown are always running about and telling me how beautiful I am, and being the country gal I am, I really do stand out among the crowd, don't I?" Gwen grinned.

"You're certainly unique…" Alex acknowledged.

"Good! I'm glad you noticed! And as Prince of this place, I'm sure you'd agree with me that things could be run a little differently to move along the times, right?"

"Um… why not?" Prince Alex replied with awkward curiosity.

"Perfect! I'm glad to be out here to have the chance to fulfill the ideal fairytale romance, but anything typical beyond that I will not stand! I think a real queen deserves her own chance at picking up the slacking for her country, too! Wavin' around with a pretty face and sitting about the castle A real queen should have more power… and privilege! We shouldn't have all these protocols to keep a royal in her place! They deserve a chance to REALLY live the good life! To go about as she pleases!" Gwen argued.

"But then…. Maybe you'd be better off staying as a commoner if you desire that sort of life if you detest royal protocol?" Alex suggested.

Immediately, Gwen grabbed Alex by the collar with a fierce grip and fiery eyes.

"WHAT?! Are rejecting me this soon?! Is that it?!" Gwen growled.

"No! No!" Prince Alex cried as he quickly backed away. "Your resolve and compassion for queen hood is admirable, but the wish you've shared suggests to me that you'd prefer a life of freedom and perks! You may not got those things so easily here!"

"And that's exactly why I want to enter the royal bloodline and change all of that!" Gwen insisted. "Your people need to be convinced that their Queen really is living up the good life! We can't keep up this picture of glamour forever if you leave it as a delusion!"

"But then they might think their Royalty is spoiled and view it as an outrage…" Prince Alex warned.

"Nah! With me by your side as Queen, I can show those naysayers that I can really kick butt out there! But hey, don't worry too much! I got enough of a feminine side to show off to the public! I can cook!" Gwen cried.

_"I don't think the people are quite ready for a Queen that can "kick butt"…_" Prince Alex muttered undered his breath.

"Come on, now! You have a pretty clear picture of the future by now, right?"

Prince Alex twitched upon the mere thought of the future the rough-and-ready blonde could bring to him.

_"It doesn't look all that pleasant, unforutnatley…"_

"Hey! What's the matter now? Are you tired or something?" Gwen asked

"N-no… my apologizes." Prince Alex replied solemnly.

Suddenly, the orchestra music was drowned out by loud, regal trumpets announcing the arrival of a new attendant.

"Oh, another new guest arrived for the party? Huh, you know those trumpeters were blasting the music every few minutes an hour ago and made it hard to dance, so I had assumed everyone already got here. Guess we have a few stranglers tailing behind. Kinda rude, don't you think?" Gwen voiced aloud.

"I suppose I should greet the new arrival then." said Prince Alex.

"Really? Why is that?" Gwen asked would a puzzled face.

Prince Alex sighed.

"Father has this odd policy about latecomers. He seems to have high hopes for the "fashionably late". Maybe to him that one will blow the water out of the competition; it's how he met Mother, as a matter of fact." Prince Alex explained.

"R-really? Funny that you mention it, then…" Gwen said in a shaky voice as she stared down the entryway nervously.

Prince Alex shrugged.

"It's not like it's a sure-fire guarantee in my case, you know. I don't have much in common with Father, anyway, so it could be different in my case as well."

"Right…" Gwen nodded anxiously.

"_Now that I think of it… no, it can't be! We locked that wench up good in the closet! And her step-sister was nowhere to be seen! And even if she did escape, what sort of gown could she pick up at short notice? What would fix up that homeliness of hers? No, just relax! I'm probably getting myself worked up over nothing…"_ she thought to herself.

"If you excuse me

* * *

, then." Prince Alex said as he left to meet with the incoming attendant.

"Right. Thanks. It was fun." Gwen simply replied as she let him go.

Just as Prince Alex reached the bottom of the stairway, a figure emerged from the doors, radiating a pearly brilliance. As she stepped down, it was as though an angel had made her descent unto the ball. Those witnessing her arrival were in awe as soon as they could get a clear look, but Prince Alex remained patient until he could meet her face to face.

Eventually, the new guest had finished her descent, and Prince Alex gave a proper bow in greeting before getting a good look.

"Welcome on this most special night milady." Prince Alex greeted. "May I ask what your name---"

As soon as he saw her face, the woman's identity became nearly apparent to him. Although her light blue hair was fixed differently from its usual form, and she was most splendidly adorned in pearl, her anxious hazelnut eyes were strikingly familiar.

"…is it… you?" he uttered in sheer disbelief.

A very anxious Gina was shaking like a leaf when she realized she recognized the Prince's face as well.

"_…Alex?_"

_Author's Notes: Writing this, I'm beginning to think Gwen actually might be a good queen. But she should do the smart thing and establish her own country with her own rules. Yeah, that's rather odd to note, I know._


	9. For Clarity's Sake

**Act 8**:

**For Clarity's Sake**

As the ball resumed, the two acquaintances continued to stare at each other in disbelief.

"Alex, I… I came here to make sure, but I didn't think it would be true! Y-you're… the prince?" Gina asked.

"Your situation comes as a surprise to me, too. I believe you were having financial issues the last time we met. How did you manage to obtain the funds for that dress?" Alex asked.

"Actually, this gown was a gift from my Granny Martha…" the maiden in pearl explained.

"You mean that seamstress called "Fairy Godmother" Martha? That's certainly another surprise." Alex replied in amazement.

"Not really. If you saw her, you'd notice the resemblance." Gina grinned.

"I take that the both of us have far more interesting life stories than we initially assumed…" Alex noted.

"I guess…" Gina agreed, "But mine isn't quite so "privileged" as yours, I assume…"

"I wouldn't exactly say my so-called "privileged" life is all it's cracked up to be…" Alex sighed to himself.

Surprisingly, the dancing duo was well-coordinated in their waltz. Not one step was out of place: they were perfectly in sync. Quite a few guests took notice at this; some were in awe, while some were in jealousy. The strangest thing of all is that the two weren't all that aware of this during their little chat until just now.

"Hm. You're doing quite well for your first formal ball. I assume you've had previous experience?" Alex inquired.

"Yes, I've actually practiced with my step-sister Dia. We used to do little things like this when we were children. I'd usually be her partner since we'd rarely have any boys over. I just thought it would make for nice etiquette. I didn't think I'd be applying this knowledge for myself, to be honest." Gina explained.

"It looks like it's being of great use to you now, doesn't it?" Alex grinned.

This initiated a blush from the pearly maiden.

"I… um... didn't expect something like this. At all." Gina replied. "Honestly, though, I haven't practiced in ages, and I should be a little rusty by now. Surely with all the young maidens here you've had at least a few dozen partners more elegant and graceful than I."

"I'd have to say you've been my best partner all night." Alex shrugged.

"W-what?!"

Gina's flushed face immediately intensified.

"I mean no flattery by this: at least you're actually paying attention to your steps on some level of consciousness. Most of the other ladies were too busy selling themselves or swooning over me to not realize they were abusing me like a rag doll. Although there were a few spare moments I ended up being a source of counsel for some." Alex shared.

"Sounds like you had a long night…" Gina replied with an awkward laugh.

"Indeed it was..." he agreed flatly.

"So, what were you doing outside the castle that day, anyway? You looked quite inconspicuous for a member of royalty at the time, and you weren't accompanied by anyone at all…"

The curious prince flinched upon hearing those questions. He then looked around cautiously before grabbing on to his partner's hand.

"I think it would be wise for you to come with me for the moment…" he suddenly told her.

"What? Why? Wouldn't that look a little suspicious?" Gina asked.

"It'll be better than if anyone overheard our conversation. I'd rather avoid those consequences and the inconvenience of being cut-in." Prince Alex told her.

By some stroke of luck, the pair managed to sneak out of the ball and into the Prince's private quarters. However, a few maidens became dumbfounded in trying to find their man of honor.

Inside the private quarters was a neat, pristine room full of white. From the curtains adorning the windows to the fancy bed sheets and blankets; even the carpets and walls were all white and pearly.

"Wow. Your room is… very white and clean." Gina stated without shame of the obvious.

"Er…I apologize for my cleanliness fetish, but thanks" Alex muttered audibly.

"So, um… about my question?" Gina reminded him.

"Right, right…" Prince Alex nodded. "I suppose I do owe you an explanation for this mess, Miss Gina. If you remember, I told you back then that I aspire to be an apothecary. However, noting my current circumstances, that can be a very big problem interfering with my inherited duties."

"So, this possible distraction is something your father looks down upon and he'd rather you stop your studies altogether?" Gina guessed.

"Exactly."

"Well, that's just… that doesn't sound okay!" Gina protested.

"Yes, well, unfortunately, my father's son's cries fall on deaf ears. But his concerns aren't entirely misplaced: How will I be able to properly practice this profession when I'm too busy dealing with dire kingdom politics? It's my bloodline, sadly enough. It could cause an unwanted incident if I advocate my throne to my dear sister Maria, and I'd rather not die to do it. I'm in a bind, I'm afraid." Prince Alex sighed.

"Th-that's just crazy! Wouldn't the kingdom further praise a future ruler with other talents? A medicine man for king sounds like a very interesting proposition to me!" Gina argued.

"It's irrelevant to the people. What I've witnessed from this ball is proof enough: all that matters is if their ruler is a scintillating man of poise, charisma, etc. in their mind. They don't really CARE about the intellect of the intellectual as long as he has the look of one. Everything else is boring and irrelevant to them…" Prince Alex scoffed.

"What?! That's really all they care about?" the blue-haired maiden cried in outrage.

The frustrated prince gave a long, hard sigh.

"I doubt they'd understand…. Or even care to do so…"

"Then make them care! Have them try to understand you! Speak to your people in a way they will understand and have them listen!" Gina suddenly blurted in outrage.

Thus, the last moment in their conversation left an awkward silence between them.

Stares were abound as Gina's expressed panic and Alex expressed astonishment.

"Ha, wow... you make a fine point." Alex approved with a slight chuckle.

"What? Really? What did I say just now?" Gina cried.

"Something that makes a lot of sense, actually. The problem is, how I could go about doing that. As underhanded as it may feel, I could take advantage of my position and find a proper way to plead my case and convince Father otherwise, but it seems I lack the persuasive tongue…" he began to ponder.

"How about having somebody by your side that does?" Gina suggested.

"I don't know if there's anyone of considerable power and influence… then again, Lady Lyla is always willing to lend a hand in affairs, and she has an agreeable voice amongst the aristocrats. And then there's the Royal Messenger who has fair maidens hanging on his every word. By George, I actually might have a chance!" Prince Alex realized.

"Truly? This is all a big help?" Gina asked.

"They say great ideas can come from the most unusual of circumstances, actually. And I'm glad you've helped bring about this little plot." Alex grinned.

The young maiden was awash in joyous energy, until the word "plot" hit her hard. A nasty memory had just reared its ugly head.

"Oh… my gosh… Alex! The time! What time is it?! I have something important to share!" Gina cried.

Alex looked outside a window towards the clock tower rather curiously.

"It's close to midnight, actually. Why are you so--"

He was immediately cut off by the chime of ringing bells.

One by one, each chime rang, counting down the hours, until it finally stopped at twelve.

The pearly maiden dropped to the floor, stricken with fear.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

"Gina? I don't understand. What's wrong?"

Somewhere within the castle grounds, a loud, frightful scream pierced the night sky.

"Maria!" Alex gasped.

Without further hesitation, the pair picked themselves off the ground, then headed off towards the direction of the scream.

At that very moment, pandemonium was about to hit the ballroom…


End file.
